1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to seismic inversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
The success of a seismic inversion generally depends on the extent to which low, non-seismic frequencies away from the well locations may be predicted. Typically, the low, non-seismic frequencies may be estimated by mapping the well data in space using interpreted horizons as a guide. This method may yield reasonable results when the geology is fairly predictable from one well to another. However, in complex geologic settings, such as stacked fluvial channels, this conventional method may fail to deliver acceptable results. Further, in this type of environment, drilling results have confirmed that well interpolation methods fail to predict the correct low frequency response and large errors may be introduced in the inverted seismic volumes.